


You Keep Me Breathing

by itsnicenottobesoalone



Category: Sherlock (TV), johnlock - Fandom
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff, John is a big softie for Sherlock, M/M, so much love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-14
Updated: 2014-04-14
Packaged: 2018-01-19 08:31:52
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 662
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1462666
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/itsnicenottobesoalone/pseuds/itsnicenottobesoalone
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>John Watson loves Sherlock Holmes and is simply so happy because of it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	You Keep Me Breathing

**Author's Note:**

> This is of course un-beta'd. Just listening to some nice music and got struck by the inspiration bug.

I am exhausted. This day has been too long, too many faceless bystanders blocking my path home as I trudge along the damp pavement. I can practically feel your hands, warm though they never look as though they will be. Such capable hands. Eyes that tell more than a million stories in a single glance, only ever softening when directed towards me. You keep me sane, you keep me breathing.  
The rain picks up when I enter through the front door of our flat. I say ‘our’ in a different way now than I used to. The simple word means more now; we, us…they all mean more now. I can hear your violin, I can hear your heart being poured into every sound you pull from the instrument. I can practically see your face as you play before I even make it up the stairs. I smile when I walk silently through the kitchen and find you off in your own world, not noticing me, though for this I am grateful. I am correct in my assumptions; your eyes are closed gently, your mouth a firm but soft line as you focus yourself. You rarely look this content when I am not the main source of it. You keep me happy, you keep me breathing.   
Now you see me, your eyes sharp and focused immediately as you survey the flat. A small smile breaks on your lips, god those lips. I take a sense of pride knowing that particular smile is reserved for my eyes only, you have never smiled at anyone else in the same way. You take your full lower lip between your teeth, always contemplating your next move before you make it. It works in my favor though as you glide across the room, violin and bow still in hand and stop before me. There is a spark of something akin to love, admiration, maybe a bit of lust as well brewing in your eyes as you hold my gaze in yours. You have missed me and I you. When you look at me you look ten years younger, a thousand times happier. You keep me in wonder, you keep me breathing.  
The grace and chaos that is your presence in my life has kept me bewildered from day one. I love you for everything you are and everything you are not. You are loving, though you are not always kind. You are intelligent, though not always smart enough to know when to stop. You are ruthless, but above all you are gentle when it comes to me, to us. Gentle was never a word I thought I would be able to use in description of you until we got together. But how it does fit you. You take the same careful gentleness in your delicate work with experiments that you do with us. Fingers that handle volatile chemicals can caress the side of my jaw when I am lost in a good book. A mouth that never stops running, always snapping at someone you deem less worthy of your time, can melt against mine like sweet honey. You keep me giddy, you keep me breathing.   
As you cup my jaw in your hands, violin now cast into my chair forgotten for an undeterminable amount of time, I see the closest thing to a god. Love that is stronger than any known element, trust that is so fragile yet so willingly given to me, and a want that is like a hungry tide pulling toward the vast ocean. I feel my heart swell and pound, my stomach in school girl knots. You close the small distance between our hungry mouths, taking just as much as you are giving, making my head spin and my world sing. It is only when you pull away from me, whispering my name against my lips, “John…” that I come back to earth. You keep me so in love, you keep me breathing.


End file.
